Generic Tree Ninjas
The Generic Tree Ninjas are villains in the Ka-Pow! series Buddhist Monkey. Character Bio The Generic Tree Ninjas are bear ninjas from Japan who work for The Dark Shadow Lord. They are Buddhist Monkey's original enemies, first appearing in Enter the Garden. They appeared in both of Buddhist Monkey's special episodes as the main antagonists, though in Three Courses of Death they were only minor villains. The Dark Shadow Lord kills the Generic Tree Ninja if they fail him as shown in Three Courses of Death. In Buddhist Monkey's special episodes, they would appear in the middle of wherever Buddhist Monkey was meditating or reading to trash the place. They would continue to do this until Buddhist Monkey would snap and kill them. They reappeared in [[Buddhist Monkey (Ka-Pow! series)|Buddhist Monkey's Ka-Pow! series]], where they made a brief cameo at the beginning of Three Courses of Death where they again fought Buddhist Monkey. The last Ninja was killed by The Dark Shadow Lord for failing him. It is unknown if the Generic Tree Ninjas will return in future episodes or if The Dark Shadow Lord will use stronger warriors like Char Sui. In Buddhist Monkey's specials, the ninja had insignias on their chests that related to the place they were attacking. In Enter the Garden they wore leaf insignias and in Books of Fury they had book insignias. In Three Courses of Death they had lily-pads on their heads. They were shown as ruthless, as one didn't care that he nearly killed Panda Mom, who was bystanding the incident. Like Buddhist Monkey, they have powers (e.g., teleportation, making duplicates of themselves, etc.) that they sometimes use in battle. They always attack in groups of three. Interestingly enough, they never seem to make any attempt to kill or physically harm Buddhist Monkey (even in self defense), only trash the area. They also sometimes appear in regular episodes such as Keepin' it Reel and Blind Date, where they were briefly shown on a movie screen. The two special episodes are both movies inside the Happy Tree Friends Universe. Episode Count *Enter the Garden *Keepin' it Reel (on a movie screen) *Books of Fury *Blind Date (on a movie screen) *Three Courses of Death Deaths Enter the Garden #A Generic Tree Ninja was sliced in half. #A Generic Tree Ninja internal organs were forced out of his eye sockets after being punched into a rock. #A Generic Tree Ninja is punched into the sun. Books of Fury #A Generic Tree Ninja is cut to pieces by a sheet of paper, then pushed into a pile of books. #A Generic Tree Ninja is killed by an intense sound wave. #A Generic Tree Ninja has his head ripped off by a book when his body was still moving. Three Courses of Death #Two Ninjas are killed while fighting Buddhist Monkey. #The Dark Shadow Lord kills a Generic Tree Ninja by making his eyes explode and causing him to disintegrate. Category:Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Ka-Pow! Characters Category:Bears Category:Minor Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Mute Characters Category:Combat Characters Category:Shirt Category:Pants Category:Characters with no Kills Category:Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with No Debatable Deaths Category:No Buckteeth Category:Characters who are Currently Dead